crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Pomp and Conspiracy
Pomp and Conspiracy is a Vignette written by E. E. Nalley and first released on 05-02-2016. It covers the 2007 graduation ceremony for Whateley Academy, and a little bit before it, so June 8th, 2007, and June 9th, 2007. Summary 2007-06-08 It begins with a cyberspace meeting of members of The Committee, present were the Old Man, the Professor, the Captain, and the Guest. They are discussing upcoming students at Whateley and their prospects as future associates of the members. A test is set up for the Professor's Protégé. 2007-06-09 We see the elaborate ceremony held for Graduation, at the Jennifer Stevens Playhouse. First the Seniors receive their diplomas. The Juniors are promoted to Seniors and receive their mortar boards. The Sophomores are promoted to Juniors and receive stoles. Finally the Freshman are promoted to Sophomores and receive their gowns. A few students are mentioned specifically. The next scene is the post graduation party held in Holbrook Arena. Nitro defends his girlfriend, Tisiphone, against the bigotry of his parents and then is introduced to Tisiphone's wealthy parents who agree to pay for the rest of his schooling. Tisiphone receives as a gift the key and "ownership" of the room where she had her Date Night with Nitro and their friends. Tansy, Lanie, and Kayda decide to have a road trip via the Kennecott Salt Flats in Utah, Kayda's home in South Dakota, followed by Tansy and Lanie driving to Georgia where Tansy will fly back to Whateley for the Summer Term. Hank and Wyatt have a discussion about fighting and whether Wyatt will teach Hank. Ayla gives Lanie the results of his research and analysis on the special project she asked him about in The Kodiak Conspiracy. Finally the Captain contacts Warhorse about "losing" an item. Characters *The Committee **The Old Man **The Professor **The Captain **The Guest *Whateley staff: **Headmistress Elizabeth Carson **Amelia Hartford **Elaine Claire **Michiko Shugendo **Stan Lipscowycz **Morrie Goldberg **One unnamed trustee *Class of 2007: **Coleen Fitzgerald **Wyatt Cody ("Senior Emeritus," honor roll) **Victoria Allen (Honor Roll) **Kelly Donohugh (Freshman of Purdue University, Honor Roll, Dean's List, National Honor Society full member) *Class of 2008: **David Archer (Honor Roll, Westinghouse silver Medal winner) **Tansy Walcutt (President Pro Tempore, Venus, Inc., Member of the Alpha Leadership Council) **Madelyn Wicker (Honor Roll, Dean's List, National Honor Society member) *Class of 2009: **Salima Al-Kazzan (vice president of the Tigers, Member of the Alpha Leadership Council) **Elaine Nalley (Honor Roll, Dean's List, National Honor Society Initial Member, ASE Junior Achievement Award, President, Pro Tempore Gearheads, Member of the Alpha Leadership Council) **Clarence Terry *Class of 2010: **Betty Archard (Sensei's achievement award) **Kayda Franks (Honor Roll, Dean's List, Chief of the Nations, Member of the Alpha Leadership Council, SDSM&T March Award for Graduate-level Mathematics) **Alexis Waldner **Ayla Goodkind **Hank Declan **Unnamed Dickinson freshman girl *Terry family Nitro's family: **Mr. Terry (father) **Milly Terry (mother) **Nitro - Clarence Terry **Julia Terry (younger sister) *Waldner family Tisiphone's family: **Stephen Waldner IV (father) **Ellen Waldner (mother) **Tisiphone - Alexis Waldner *Warhorse Mentioned: *Tansy's mother *Tatiana Markov *Maggie Finson *Stephen Nalley *Kayda's parents *Loophole's parents *Loophole's great-grandfather *Kodiak's parents *Debra Matson *Lily Turner *Sensei Tatsuo Ito *Genevive Beaumont Category:Stories Category:Gen1 Category:E. E. Nalley